Gil the Buff-Guppy
by shelbygfarrell
Summary: Gil orders a pair of Anchor Arms to show everyone at Bubble Beach that he is strong. Can he prove that he is strong or is everyone gonna believe that he is a fake?


Gil is inside his house flexing in front of the mirror.

"It's time to grow myself large and wide." said Gil as he stretches himself out.

Gil swims over to his weight, which is a brown teddy bear and a pink cat and he has trouble lifting it, which causes him to shake violently, and manages to get it over his head. The weight tips over to the side. The doorbell rings and Gil swims to the door and opens it.

"Hi there, Gil. How's it going?" asked Deema.

"Not too close, Deema. I tend to get stinky when I'm pumping iron. Check it out." said Gil as he shows off his muscles.

"Well, you're stinky." said Deema.

"All thanks to my state of the art weight set." said Gil. The other side of Gil's room shows all sorts of stuffed animals.

"Uhh, I don't wanna disappoint you, Gil, but you won't see any progress with those." said Deema.

"Oh, really?" asked Gil.

"That is, if you want arms like these." said Deema as she flexes her right arm, showing off a big, impressive bicep.

"Huh?" asked Gil.

"Or these!" said Deema as she flexes her left arm, revealing her other bicep.

"Or these!" said Deema as she shows off her powerful back muscles while executing a back double bicep flex. Gil's arm wiggles in the air.

"Well, uhh, maybe I could use a little help." said Gil.

"Well, if you want arms like mine, you just gotta follow my training program." said Deema.

"Wow! Really? That'll be great, Deema! I can see me now." said Gil.

Gil imagines himself with muscles and very tall playing fetch with Bubble Puppy, sitting under a tree in the shade, and lifting heavy weights.

"Yeah...that would change everything." said Gil.

"Be at my place at 5 a.m. Oh! And make sure you get those muscles ready!" said Deema.

Gil is at Deema's house, where he is trying to do push-ups.

"Come on, Gil, it's only push-ups. Come on. Come on! You can do it!" said Deema.

Gil is grunting at this point determined to get a push-up. He gets tired and falls down to the ground.

"One." said Gil.

Later, Gil and Deema are in a boxing match. A bell dings, which means the boxing match is starting.

"Alright, put 'em up!" said Deema.

Gil struggles to get his boxing gloves up.

"They're up." said Gil.

"Ding ding!" said Deema as she punches Gil out of the ring. Later, Deema starts up her exercise wheel with Gil on it. Gil tries to run as fast as he can while the wheel goes faster and makes him trip all over the wheel.

"Feeling the burn?" asked Deema.

"I'm-fee-ling-some-thing!" said Gil as he launches out of the wheel and into the wall. Gil slid down the wall.

"Well, now that we've got you warmed up, it's time for the arm-cruncher." said Deema.

"Arm-cruncher, great." said Gil. He looks over and sees two cement blocks slamming into the cement pedestal.

"This girl's trying to kill me!" said Gil.

"This is it." said Deema as she swam to the arm-cruncher with a phone in her hand.

"Hey, that's great, Deema. Well, I sure had fun, we'll have to do it again sometime, bye." said Gil as he hung up and dropped the phone.

"This working out thing isn't working out." said Gil.

Gil's arms bulge in and out. "Ow. Ow. Ow." said Gil.

"Hey! Hey, you!" said the TV. Gil sits up.

"Wimpy, wimpy, wimpy! 'Oh, I'm a little peanut worm.' Are you too much of a wimp to work out? Are you a weakling built like a guppy? Well, now you too can have muscles." said the TV.

"Huh?" asked Gil, smiling.

"With Anchor arms! They slip on like a glove. Just add air. How big do you want 'em? Normal? Veiny? And for the ladies...hairy." said the TV.

Gil whistles as the TV puts up and image of a weak shark.

"I was a wimp before Anchor arms. Now, I'm a jerk and everybody loves me. So order now, wimp!" said the TV.

"Wow, now that's a good idea!" said Gil.

"Arf." barked Bubble Puppy skeptically.

"I wanna be just like him. Yeah, I've gotta get to a phone!" said Gil.

Later, Molly, Goby, Oona and Nonny were playing in the park when a big shadow of Gil is walking down the road past them.

"Hi guys!" said Gil.

The other guppies froze and looked up.

Mr. Grouper was feeding the birds. He looks up.

"Huh?" asked Mr. Grouper.

"Hey there, Mr. Grouper!" said Gil.

"Jiminy cripsy!" said Mr. Grouper as he swam away.

Everyone is at Bubble Beach lifting weights. Gil comes in and makes one guy drop a big weight on two others' feet.

"Ow." the other two fish said.

"Hi, guys." said Gil, showing off his new muscles.

"Gil, is that you?" asked Dan.

Gil swam backwards. "Who were you expecting, Tiny Tim?" he asked. "Wait...wait... [he flexes those muscles] They're big, aren't they?" asked Gil.

"Dude, you're ripped!" said Dan.

"Thank...you." said Gil as he flexes the words out of his muscles. [flexes some more] "I've been working out. Excuse me a second." said Gil. He flexes even more. "Yeah." said Gil.

"Anyone up for the... [flexes muscles into drinks] ...juice bar?" asked Gil.

"I'm telling ya, he's huge!" said Frank.

"Have you guys seen Gil anywhere?" asked Deema.

"You mean Gil the Buff-Guppy? He's in there!" said Frank as he points inside of the bar.

"Uhh, okay. Thanks." said Deema as she swam inside.

"I start off with 20 scrambled eggs everyday. But that's just me." said Gil.

"Pardon me." said Deema.

"Working out is my life! I remember when I used to look like that guy over there." said Gil as he points to a weak fish.

"Who me?" the fish asked. Everyone laughs.

"I remember when I used to look like you, too." said Gil as he points to Dan and laughs.

"But that was a long time ago." said Gil.

"Here's your drink, sir." said the bartender.

"Thank you." said Gil.

Gil tries to lift up his drink is several ways, but he fails. So he swam up to the straw and drinks.

"Yeah." said Gil.

"Gil? What-where did you get those muscles?" asked Deema.

"I've created my own workout routine that's given me amazing results. [An anchor arm almost slips off.] Whoops. Yeah, I have never felt better." said Gil.

"Heck, what's your secret?" asked Deema.

"What?" asked Gil.

"Your secret workout. What is it?" asked Deema. Everyone wanted to know and looks over at Gil. Gil thinks of something nervously.

"Hmmm, well... I, uhh... first I... take my hand... and I do this." said Gil. He started making armpit noises.

"Are you kidding?" asked Dan.

"Do these muscles lie?" asked Gil as he flexes his muscles into a shape of himself. Everyone starts making armpit noises.

"I'm glad to see you found an exercise program that works for you." said Deema.

"Yeah. Your workout routine wasn't quite tough enough for me." said Gil.

"I can't argue with those results. What you need to do now is put those muscles to the test." said Deema.

"Uhh, what do you mean?" asked Gil.

"The Big Bubble Beach Anchor Toss Competition. It's today! Everybody will be there!" said Deema.

"Here's your drink." said the bartender. He sets the drink on Gil's anchor-arm hand and it sinks down.

"Hey! With those arms, you'll do great!" said Deema.

"Uhh, well, I'm not sure. I'm really nervous." said Gil.

"Come on, let's go." said Deema.

"Right now? Wait, uhh, wait, Deema. I don't think it's such a..." said Gil. He tries to run away, but the drink is holding him back.

"Deema, wait!" said Gil. He tries lifting the drink but is unsuccessful.

"Here it is. The sign-in list." said Deema.

"Oh, no." said Gil.

"Okay, Deema." said Deema as she signed her name on a piece of paper.

Gil struggles a little bit. "Wait, Deema! Don't sign just yet!" said Gil as he went back to struggling.

Deema puts the paper into the entry box. Gil struggles even harder.

"Okay." said Deema.

"Wait!" shouted Gil.

Deema signed Gil's name on the paper. "Gil." said Deema.

Gil struggles even harder until the bartender lifts the drink off of Gil, which sends him flying towards Deema.

"Deema, wait!" said Gil. He slams into a pole.

"It's okay, Gil. I already signed your name in." said Deema as she left.

"Oh, great. Thanks, Deema." said Gil.

It is now time for the competition to begin.

"We're on! Welcome to the Bubble Beach 8th annual anchor toss competition." said the announcer.

Everyone is getting ready except for Gil, who is feeling nervous.

"Ready, Gil?" asked Deema.

"Oh yeah. Sure. No problem." said Gil.

Gil blows frantically into his Anchor Arms.

"Could I get some mustard on that? Oh. First up, Kevin the Shark." said the announcer. Kevin throws the anchor and it lands. A measure fish comes up to measure the distance.

"200 yards." said the measurer. The crowd cheers.

"Wow! Let's seen an instant-replay." said the announcer. Another anchor comes flying in on top of the measurer and hits him.

"Amazing! Up next, Dan the crab." said the announcer. Dan throws his anchor and it follows the measurer wherever he goes. The anchor hits him.

"210 yards!" said the measurer.

"Here goes, Deema." said the announcer. Deema throws it up in the air and kicks it away with her tail. The measurer runs around until he gets hit.

"510 yards!" said the measurer.

"Wow! Fabulous!" said the announcer.

"Beat that, Gil! Let's see you try!" said Deema.

"Up next, Gil." said the announcer.

The crowd is imitating the armpit exercise while others are holding up Gil signs and chanting is name. "Gil! Gil! Gil!" they said. Gil swam up to the anchor and tries to pull it but instead, he falls under the ground and the anchor squished him flat. He comes out of the anchor.

"Uhh, just kidding. Just kidding." said Gil as he laughs. Everyone laughs.

"That Gil is funnier than a blue wave at the ocean!" said Deema.

"Oh, this is it. They're all gonna find out I'm a fake. I can't give up. I've got to try. I can do it! I've got Anchor Arms! I'm no wimpy bubble guppy! I'm a jerk!" said Gil. He blows his Anchor Arms over the Jerk size.

"Yeah." said Gil. He grabs hold of the anchor and tries to lift it again, but when he tries too hard, some of the air goes into Gil's nose. He tries to lift again, but the goes into his left eye as the crowd ooh's. He tries to lift again and causes the air to go into his right ear. He tries to lift again for the last time, causing the Anchor Arms to burst around his body, then explode. After the air blows off, the popped Anchor Arms deflate, floating down. Gil was embarrassed. The crowd ooh's again.

"I think he lost." said a crowd attendee. The crowd chants for Deema. "Deema! Deema! Deema!" they said. Gil then reveals his real arms hidden from inside his body. An angry Deema swam up to Gil. Gil laughs nervously.

After the Anchor Toss competition is over, it was time to go home. Deema swam home. Gil felt very bad. He felt bad about his Anchor Arms being destroyed.

"I guess I'm not a strong bubble guppy after all. I like being back to normal." said Gil.

"I guess I learned my lesson. Never be disqualified from a competition." said Gil.

He felt better.

"I can play sports on the courtyard, and do my own exercises whenever I want." said Gil.

When Gil got home, he relaxed in his room. Bubble Puppy swam up to him and licked his face.

"Hey boy. I'm sorry about what I did. All I wanted to do is lift the anchor, but I'm not strong enough. But now, everything's back to normal. Huh, boy?" said Gil.

Gil and Bubble Puppy hugged each other.

"Now how about some Bubble Bites?" asked Gil. Bubble Puppy barked "yes."

"Okay then. Some Bubble Bites coming up!" said Gil as he threw three Bubble Bites to Bubble Puppy and ate them.

"Good boy!" said Gil.

The End.


End file.
